


IV

by christiant



Series: Post-Grief [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	IV

Scarcely after my best friend is in the ground they expect me to back to work at protecting the world that couldn't protect itself. There is a flurry of new recruits tossed at me. 

Five find it impossible to meet me blow for blow. 

Four of them are unwilling to pilot the right side. Rookies with no respect for my Lady ask me for more than I can give.

(they don't end up becoming pilots in the long run. they wash out.)

Three, my mind rebels against. There's a block or a wall, or _something_ previously undiscovered in there that makes them unable to drift with _anyone_. 

Two cannot bear the strain of one extra, weak heart. 

And the last one can _feel_ my heart threatening to stop and my mind rebelling and asks me what everyone must be thinking: "Why don't you just quit?" though perhaps, kinder than most would've. 

So I left. Going to box up my things and then to pick up the damn dolls from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. 

They had to come too.


End file.
